Un accouchement spécial
by Lilo03
Summary: Bella accouche et Edward subit les conséquence des hormones. Je n'ais jamais eu d'enfant alors soyer indulgent
1. Chapter 1

-OH MON DIEU BELLA TU AS PERDU LES EAUX! Me cria Edward

-WAHOU , Sherlock je te felicite, j'ai bien vu que j'ai perdu les eaux. Répondis-je

-Bella ,je ne releverais pas ton sarcasme ça doit être les hormones, viens on va à la voiture.

Il commence à prendre mes valises et ses clefs de voiture.

-Tu ne viens pas ?

-Faut que j'aille me doucher , me maquiller et me brosser les dents je te rejoins après.

-Bella tu vien de perde les eaux.

-EDWARD MASEN CULLEN TU VAS ALLER M'ATTENDRE DANS LA VOITURE TOUS DE SUITE.

Il laissa tomber et sorti de la maison

30 minutes plus tard

-EDWARD EDWARD GROUILLE TOI,EDWARD.

-Oui Bella qu'est ce qu'il y a ma chérie?

-TU ME DEMANDE QU'EST CE QU'IL Y A?

-Ba...heu...oui

-JE VIEN DE PERDRE LES EAUX ET TU ME DEMANDES QU'EST QU'IL Y A ? oh seigneur j'ai épousé un imbécile.

-MAIS...

-IL N'Y AS PAS DE MAIS MAINTENANT TU VIENS ME PORTER ET ON VA L'HOPITAL PARCE QUE JE SOUFFREEEEE.

-Bella Chérie ma puce ne te vexe pas mais je ne suis pas sûr de réussir à te porter tu sais tu as pris un peu de poids pendant la grossesse.

-T'es sérieux là ? Edward Masen Cullen tu vas me porter tout de suite et on va à l'hospital.

ARRIVéE A L'HOPITAL

-Bonjour ma femme est sur le point d'accoucher.

-Quel est son nom?

-JE M'APPELLE ISABELLA MARIE SWAN CULLEN ET JE VAIS ACCOUCHER.

-C'est bon pas la peine de vous énerver.

-Vous n'auriez jamais dû dire ça. Chantonna Edward

-Pas la peine de m'énerver, P.A.S L.A P.E.I.N.E D.E M'.E.N.. Déjà

1) je m'énerve si je veux

J'ai perdu les eaux il y a environ une heure

Je suis en cloque PUTAIN.

-C'est pas ma faute si vous connaissez pas le préservatif, la pilule du lendemain et la pilule. Chuchota t-elle.

-Je vous jure que si je n'étais pas enceinte , je vous aurais tellement frappé que vous n'auriez jamais eu de bébés pauvre conne.

-Bon Bella chérie, fais le chien hi...hi...hou...hi...hi..hou.

-Edward mon coeur ton fais le chien tu peux te le foutre où je pense. J'AI MAL!

-Sans vouloir vous énerver votre femme n'est pas très polie. Dit Mlle pimbêche avec une voix qui se voulait sensuelle.

-Mlle comment vous appeller vous? Demandais – je en faisant semblant d'être calme.

-Jessica.

-Vous draguez encore MON mari devant mes yeux, que je sois enceinte ou pas, je vous cogne la tête contre le mur salope.

POV Edward

-Bonjour Isabella!

-C'est Bella. Grognais-je.

Ce gynécologue là je le déteste toujours à faire des sourires à ma femme ou à rire avec elle .

C'est MA femme bordel on n'y touche pas,elle m'appartient.

-Docteur

-Bella qu'est-ce que je vous est dit ?

-Bonjour Jacob gloussa Bella.

Il nous dirigea vers la chambre.

-Putain j'ai mallllllllllllllllllll. Ce bébé va me tuer. Oh mon dieu.

-Bella faite le chien s'il vous plaît,il l'a porta comme si elle pesait 1 kilo alors qu'elle en pésait 79 .

Et oui quand Mr Black dit Mlle Cullen faist alors que quand c'est Mr Cullen qui parle Mme Cullen ne suit pas.

-Tu vois Edward , Jacob arrive à me porter lui .

1 heure plus tard.

-EDWARD,VA CHERCHER JACOB TOUT DE SUITE ,J'AI MAL.

-Bella chérie il est pleine opération , s'il sort de salle d'opération cette personne risque de mourir.

-JE M'EN FOUS. JE SUIS ENCEINTE,JE PESE 80 KILOS, JE NE VOIS PLUS MES PIEDS. ET TOUS CA A CAUSE DE QUI ?

-De moi ? Dis-je timidement

-BRAVO SHERLOCK DONC MAINTENANT TU BOUGE TON CUL ET TU VAS CHERCHER JACOB. TOUT DE SUITE.

POV Bella

J'ai mal , putain, j'ai mal .

Mlle La-Salope-Qui-Drague-Mon-Mari entra dans la chambre.

-Alors Mlle Swan comment vous sentez vous ? Avez-vous mal ? Elle avait un sourire sadique collé sur le visage. Je vais lui faire ravaler ces dents à cette pouffe écervelée.

-Toi je te jure que...

-Bella le language. Me réprimanda mon père.

-Pourquoi t'as mis si longtemps ?

-Bella j'ai une ville à surveiller.

-C'est pas une ville ça même la ville des strouphmfs est plus grande que celle-ci. Moi je suis enceinte.

-Désolé Chérie je peux pas mettre Edward en prison juste parce qu'il t'a fait un enfant voyons Bella.

Jacob arriva dans la chambre , je l'aimais pas trop mais comme ça rendait jaloux Edward...

-Alors Bella écarte les jambes.

-AAAAaaaa! Charlie sortit de la chambre en courant

-Bella il reste un centimètre, on va te préparer , Edward tu veux venir?

Je lui coupais la parole.

-T'as intéret à venir mon vieux ! Lui dis-je en lui lançant un regard noir et pris sa main dans la mienne.

-Bella chérie ne t'inquiète pas je serais là avec toi pendant toute la durée de cette accouchement.

POV Edward

-Bella tu serres trop fort!Tu me fais mal!

-TOI TU TE TAIS!me cria-t-elle,HAHAHA!

-POUSSER BELLA ,POUSSER!

-Bella chérie ça serait bien si tu tenais ma main un peu plus doucement parce que ça fait un peu mal.

-C'EST PAS TOI QUI EST ENCEINTE MON GARS,TU M'AS FOUTU EN CLOQUE MAINTENANT T'ASSUME,C'ETAIT MARRANT QUAND ON ETAIT DANS LE LIT ET QU' ON JOUAIT AU PAPA ET A LA MAMAN FONT UN ENFANT.

-hHHAAHAHA! Crions nous en même temps

-Super on voit la presque la tête. S'exclama Jacob.

-EDWARD CULLEN JE TE PREVIENS QUE JE VAIS TE CASTRER. LES BEBES C'EST FINI.

Je voulais voir la tête de mon bébé avant Jacob , je regardais derrière le drap bleu.

C'était dégoûtant. Plus aucune pensée cohérente ne me passa par la tête et ce fut le trou noir

* * *

><p><strong><em>Vous devez pensez que je suis sadique car dans tous ce que j'écris une personne en tape une autre.<em>**

**_Ne vous en faite pas j'écris une suite , pour mes autres fictions aussi je reflechits. Je ne suis pas du genre je me concentre sur une chose jusqu'à que je le finisse mais je fini toujours ce que je fais. J'espère que cela vous à plus laissez quand même un peu vos avis sa fait toujours plaisir._**

_**BSX**_


	2. Chapter 2

_ Voilà, ça fait 2 mois que je suis partie et je suis de retour! Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont mis en alecte, favorit et tous ceux qui m'ont laisser des reviews (**rose**) ! Pour les autres fictions j'écris j'écris ne vous inquiètè pas , un petit reviews ? Bonne lecture_

* * *

><p><em><strong>16 ans plus tard <strong>_

_**POV Edward **_

Voilà maintenant 16 ans que Bella a accouché de notre petite fille, Esméa Rosalinda Alicia Marie Cullen, elle est tellement magnifique c'est ma fille et je suis fier de le dire à tout le monde . Je me rappelle de son accouchement comme si c'étais hier. En y repensant cela me fit bien rire surtout au moment où on est sortit de l'hôpital

_**Flash Back **_

Je poussais la chaise roulante de Bella pour sortir de l'hopital , cela faisait une semaine que ma magnifique première fille est née.

-Au revoir Edward, gloussa Jessica , l'infirmière.

Je sentais que ça allait mal aller pour Jessica. Les yeux de Bella fit la navette entre moi et Jessica.

Elle me tendit le bébé avec précaution et se précipita sur Jessica, elle la prit par les cheveux et lui tapa la tête contre le mur. Jessica se défendit avec force,ce combat risquait d'être difficile.

-JE. T'AI .. NE. PLUS. FAIRE. ..!dit Bella en lui assaignant des coups de poing à chacun de ses mots.

-Ton mari a envie de me baiser ça se voit poufiasse. Dit Jessica en prenant le dessus.

-Tu vois ma puce,celle qui est entrain de se faire taper eh ben c'est -je en montrant Bella à notre fille.

Bella réussit à se relever .

-Edward ne fait pas que Esméa regarde ce qu'il va suivre. Je cachais les petits yeux de mon bébé.

Un tas de personne étaient regroupées pour regarder le spectacle et le ne manquait plus que le pop corn et je me faisais une soirée cinéma.

Elle prit Jessica par les cheveux et tira de toute ses forces. La sécurité arriva essayant de les séparer.

-Vous savez les gars cela ne sert à rien , il suffit juste de regarder. Dis-je aux deux gros costauds.

-Et elles se battent pourquoi, enfait ?

-Pour moi!

-La brune se bat bien une vrai catcheuse.

-C'est ma femme!

-Félicitation, mec tu as décroché un beau petit lot, mais attention à tes couilles le jour où tu l'as trompera!

-Je peux pas la tromper ,c'est une vrai tigresse au lit !

-Je vois ça! Me repondit-il en me tapant dans les mains

-CULLEN RAMENE TON CUL ON Y VA !

-Les mecs s'étaient super mais maman m'appelle!

_**Fin du Flash Back **_

Ma femme est magnifique , j'avoue que j'obéïs comme un chien mais en privé c'est pas la même chose.

Ma femme me comble de jour en jour même si elle a un comportement de furie furieuse , je l'avoue mais je l'aime comme ça et c'est comme ça qu'on s'est rencontrés.

_**Flash Back **_

J'étais dans les embouteillages depuis plus d'un quart d'heure, je décida de sortir de ma voiture pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait .

-MAIS T'ES CON OU TU FAIS EXPRES MA PAROLE?

Je continuais à marcher vers cette magnifique voix cristalline, une fois arrivée au coeur de l'embouteillage , je me rendis compte de ce qu'il se passait.Une magnifique jeune femme était entrain de gueuler sur un type trois fois plus haut et plus baraqué qu'elle.

-Madame s'il vous plaît calmez vous ou j'appelle les flics.

-MAIS VAS-Y MON PETIT PERE NE TE GÊNE PAS POUR LES APPELLER!TU VEUX QUE JE TE PRETE MON TELEPHONE CONNARD! répondit-elle en sortant son téléphone mobile.

-Mademoiselle s'il vous plaît arrêtez de crier ainsi ou sinon...

-OU SINON QUOI ? VOUS VOULEZ ME FAIRE UN TROU J'EN AI DEJA!

Le mec commençait à sortir son téléphone mobile, et là elle devint rouge de colère .

-MAIS DU CON TU FAIS QUOI LA ? T'ES SERIEUX? SI JE VOULAIS DU POULET JE SERAIS PARTIR AU SUPERMARCHE.

J'avoue cette blague m'a bien fait rire.

Les flics sont arrivés 20 minutes plus tard et cette jolie demoiselle n'arrêtait pas de crier comme une folle furieuse.

C'était drôle.

-Mademoiselle , un problème ? Demanda Mrs l'agent

-OUI, MON PROBLEME C'EST VOUS IMBECILE ALLEZ VOIR AILLEURS SI J'Y SUIS !

-Mademoiselle , je suis agent de police donc je vous demande un minimun de respect

-Sans blague vous êtes flics j'avais pas remarqué, repondit-elle avec ironie, respect de mon cul , va te faire F*****. Elle allait me tuer tellement elle me faisait rire.

-Okay, on vous emmène au poste .

-Très bien faites donc

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

Je suis parti la chercher au poste, en bon samaritain , et depuis je ne l'ai plus quitté.

Ma fille aussi a pris de sa mère je m'en rapellerais toute ma vie de celle là.

_**Flash Back **_

Je venais chercher Esméa pour aller chez ma mère, mais quand je suis arrivé j'ai vu un groupe se formait autour de voix féminines.

-MAIS T'ES SERIEUSE ? TU T'APPROCHES ENCORE UNE FOIS DE LUI ET T'ES MORTE SALOPE!

Je ne sais pas qui criai comme ça mais cette fille avait de la voix

Je finis par voir ce qu'il se passait , Esméa était devant une blonde , si je me souviens bien de la description de ma fille elle devait être Lauren.

-TU SAIS QUOI VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE SALE PUTE A 2 FRANCS , DEJA D'UN JE L'APPROCHE SI JE VEUX C'EST PAS TON MEC. Répondit ma fille , j'était fier de sa répartie elle avait tout appris de sa mère.

-Tu le touche je te fais la peau t'as compris , répondit la dite Laurent.

Ma fille se retourna et alla vers un mec et l'embrassa , il répondit avidement à son baiser. Ils sont restés comme cela jusqu'à qu'ils n'aient plus de souffle.

Laurent se décomposait à chaque seconde qui passait.

-Alors tu vas faire quoi maintenant? Demanda ma fille

Laurent fit une sorte de grimace et se jeta sur ma fille. Esméa prit rapidement le dessus , je decide d'intervenir à ce moment là.

-LACHE MOI, JE VAIS LUI DEGOMMER SA TÊTE DE PUTE , SALE PUTE , ARRETE D'OUVRIR T'ES CUISSE ET OUVRE TA TÊTE SALE PUTE,SALOPE ,CRASSEUSE,T'ES AUSI LAIDE QUE MA COUILLE GAUCHE ! MÊME LES CROTTES DE CHIEN SONT PLUS BELLES QUE TOI !TU FAIS PITIE AVEC LE POT DE PEINTURE QUI TE SERT DE VISAGE!

Je portais ma fille jusqu'à la voiture.

-LACHE MOI JE VAIS TUER CETTE SALOPE

-Esméa Rosalinda Alicia Marie Cullen, calme toi et tout de suite! Lui dis-je

Après un moment elle finit par se calmer.

-Monte

Le jeune homme qu'avait embrassé ma fille vient lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille puis elle monta dans la voiture.

-Alors t'as une touche! Dis-je en rigolant

-PAPA!

_**Fin de Flash Back **_

J'aimais mes guerrières de femmes !


End file.
